The Power of the Roar (book)
The Power of the Roar is a book inspired by The Lion Guard. It was published by Disney Press on January 3, 2017. Publisher's summary "Unleash the power of the Roar of the Elders with Kion in this action-packed, interactive read-along storybook with CD that features the actual character voices and sound effects from the episode!"http://www.amazon.com/Lion-Guard-Read-Along-Storybook-Power/dp/1484729501 Plot While out on patrol one day, the Lion Guard encounters Janja, Cheezi and Chungu hunting in the Pride Lands. After forcing the hyenas back into the Outlands, Kion leads his team away. But as soon as the Guard departs, Janja orders Cheezi and Chungu to accompany him back to the Pride Lands. Once in the Pride Lands, the hyenas come upon Nala, the queen, and surround her. Just as Janja is about to pounce on Nala, Kion and the Lion Guard arrive on the scene. Furious that the hyenas would dare to attack his mother, Kion unleashes an angry Roar of the Elders, blasting the hyenas back into the Outlands. Nala thanks her son, but meanwhile, Kion's Roar slams into a cliff wall and bounces back, knocking everyone off their feet. A crevice opens beneath Nala and she slips in, nearly falling to her death, but Kion pulls her to just in time. The lion cub nervously surveys the Roar's damage, then notices Ono, who, unbeknownst to him, is missing his head feathers. Back in the Lair of the Lion Guard, Ono finally notices his bare head. Bunga, Fuli and Beshte join in in trying to comfort the egret, but Kion spends his time looking at a painting of Scar using the Roar to destroy his fellow Guard members instead. Bunga soon joins Kion and says that it's a good thing Kion, not Scar, possesses the Roar now. Kion, troubled, slowly agrees. Suddenly, Zazu flies in and tells the Guard that a recent rockslide has prevented the giraffes from reaching their watering hole. After convincing a self-conscious Ono to join them, Kion leads the Guard away. Once facing the blockage, Bunga suggests that Kion use the Roar to blast the rocks away, but the lion cub orders Beshte to use his great strength to push the rocks out of the path instead. Later, the Guard encounters a klipspringer trapped on a rock in the middle of a river. Once more, Bunga tells Kion to use the Roar to solve the problem, but Kion, anxious to find another solution, once more calls on Beshte. The hippo pushes a tree over to make a bridge over the river. The Guard starts across, but the rotten tree crumbles and they all fall into the river, prompting the frightened klipspringer to jump to the bank. As the Lion Guard dries off, Bunga asks Kion why he didn't use the Roar to help the klipspringer. Kion admits that after happened earlier with Nala, he is unsure whether he should use the Roar again, fearing that he might put others in danger as well. Unknown to Kion or Bunga, Makuu hears the whole conversation. Later, Kion seeks guidance from his grandfather, Mufasa, telling him his fears. Mufasa suggests that Kion speak to the one he cares so much about- his mother. Meanwhile, Makuu and his float take over the Flood Plains, prompted by Kion's fear of using the Roar. Though missing Kion, the Lion Guard soon arrives on the scene and a battle ensues. Though Fuli, Beshte and Bunga put up a good fight, Makuu and his float soon surround them and Ono leaves to seek Kion's assistance. Kion, meanwhile, asks Nala to forgive him, but the queen replies that there is nothing to forgive. Kion admits that ever since the accident earlier that day, he has been afraid to use the Roar; Nala encourages her son by stating that she trusts him, believing that the Roar is a part of who he is. Suddenly, Ono arrives to tell Kion about the crocodiles, and Kion and Nala follow him to the Flood Plains. Kion orders Makuu to leave, but the crocodile sneers at him. Presently, two crocodiles jump up and pull Nala into the river; Makuu stands in front of her, blocking her from Kion's path. Provoked, Kion prepares to roar but catches himself. Nala, seeing Kion weaken, encourages him to trust himself. With his mother's support, Kion lets out the Roar, blasting the crocodiles but missing Nala entirely. With his mother free, Kion confronts Makuu and warns him that next time he tells him to go, he will leave. Nala, proud but not surprised, tells her son that she has always had faith in him and they reconcile. Just then, Ono arrives with two other egrets sporting bald heads. Everyone laughs, seeing that Ono has started a trend. Gallery POR 1.png POR 2.png POR 3.png POR 4.png POR 5.png POR 6.png POR 7.png POR 8.png POR 9.png POR 10.png POR 11.png POR 12.png POR 13.png POR 14.png POR 15.png POR 16.png POR 17.png POR 18.png POR 19.png POR 20.png POR 21.png POR 22.png POR 23.png POR 24.png POR 25.png POR 26.png POR 27.png POR 28.png POR 29.png POR 30.png POR 31.png References Category:Books Category:The Lion Guard books